Lessons on Being Free
by Hayla
Summary: [UPDATED: Lesson III] Lex brings Clark into a world he never knew existed, and gives him a freedom he never knew he needed.
1. Lesson I ~ Take a Chance

Disclaimer: I don't own these guys. I'm just holding them for ransom. If you would like them back, you can email me and I will inform you of payment methods and drop off points. The Kent boy might arrive more worn for wear and you might never see Lex again... but then again that's not my problem now is it!

Note: For my ravers in the District! "_D.C trance or die!_" ~3 luv ya guys. This entire story was written to the luscious tunes of **Paul Oakenfold**'s **_Tranceport_**. This fic is also sinfully slash. ;o)

****

Lessons on Being Free   
by Hayla

~*~

..::**Lesson I**::..   
..::**Take a Chance**::..

Lex smiled slightly as he led the dark haired boy up to the gray metal door. He turned to his friend one more time, asking the question he knew that he must. For formality sake if for nothing else. But he already knew the answer.

"Are you sure you are ready for this?"

Clark shifted slightly under his friends questioning eyes. He shuffled his feet back and forth and glanced nervously from right to left. There was no one else really around... the place almost looked deserted. And it was quiet. Not at all what he expected. He wondered in awe how such a thing could really be happening inside.

He took a deep breath, letting the air slowly push its way past his lips as he thought silently to himself. He had never done anything like this before. It was so unlike him. He had deified his friends wishes... lied to his parents... and all because of what? Peer pressure? For the one thought of tasting normality? To be normal?

Hazel blue eyes sought out cool gray. Lex's smile faltered when he saw the look of concern in his friend's eyes. Perhaps he had been mistaken after all. "Clark?" He reached over and squeezed the younger man's shoulder gently. "We don't have to if--"

"No." 

The reply was so forceful, almost cutting in tone that Lex withdrew his hand almost immediately, stepping back a few feet. He put his hands in his black slacks and silently observed the youth in front of him in a flicker of hidden desire and admiration. _The boy is damn headstrong when he wanted to be_.

Without taking his eyes off Clark he stepped back a few more feet, hand coming to rest on the faded gray surface of the door. He pushed it open, welcoming Clark into the night world that he had never tasted before. Introductions were to be made, lessons to be taught, and an innocent boy to corrupt. Lex found the whole situation almost unbearably to his liking. He liked this... being the teacher... having control...

Clark swept past him with an air of confident grace and entered the seemingly abandoned warehouse. He was too frustrated... too confused... too unsatisfied with so much in his life that he needed this escape. And Lex, as always, had given him the perfect answer.

~*~

"A what?"

"A _rave_, Clark." Lex unclasped his hands under his chin and pointed to the postcard shaped flyer the farm boy held in his hands. "You know... lights... music... beautiful people... dancing..."

"Drugs... drinking... cops busting in... nah, I don't know." Clark tossed the brightly colored invite back on Lex's desk, eyeing the older youth suspiciously. He noted with some discomfort the smile that spread across Lex's pale face. He seemed genuinely amused.

"Fun, Clark. Unadulterated freedom and... fun." He leaned forward, eyes just as intent on azure as they were on gray. "You do know about _fun_, Clark? Don't you?"

He broke the intense stare away, studying instead the lining of the walls and the way the curtains on the window behind Lex were tied with a small thread of gold that lead up to a black banister on the top of the paneling. 

"I'll have nothing to wear." He said bluntly, not willing to give into his friend's almost charismatic pressure so easily. Unfortunately for him, Lex was just as stubborn.

"I got you covered..." Lex leaned back on his chair. Cracking into a small laugh and added, "... literally..."

"I can't dance..."

"Doesn't matter."

"I have school work..."

"It's the weekend."

"But..."

"You work too hard."

"My parents would never let me!"

"Don't tell them."

"Lex..."

"Clark!" He pushed up from his chair and stood within view of the boy's gaze, drawing full attention to himself. "Live a little! Act normal for your age! Be a rebel for god's sake... just come with me, let loose, and have a little fun while you're at it!"

The dark haired boy cocked his head as he gave the idea a thought. Lex's eyes shined brightly, knowing full well that he had just won this round of verbal judo.

"Great. I promise you. You'll have the time of your life. Trust me!" 

Clark threw his hands up in defeat. "Fine, fine..." He turned and headed out of the office. He still had more deliveries to make. _This is going to be interesting_... he thought. 

"I'll pick you up by ten tomorrow night. Don't forget," Lex called cooly after him, a small hint of triumph in his voice.

As Clark headed through the hallways to his truck outside he prayed silently to God that something would come up and give him a reason to decline such a ..._generous _offer.

"Shit..." He muttered as he turned over the engine on his truck. "I really can't dance..." 

__

**Rave on... Lesson II...**

~*~

_Reviews you ask? I live off them... ;o) _


	2. Lesson II ~ Just Relax

****

Lessons on Being Free   
by Hayla

~*~

..::**Lesson II**::..   
..::**Just Relax**::..

Instantly upon entering the nondescript building, the two were greeted with the barraging sounds of trancic melodies and thumping, almost hypnotic beats. The music surrounded them instantly, filling their bodies, and drawing them in. Clark knew immediately... _this was no school dance_.

Lex moved the slightly shell shocked boy through the silk curtains that graced the entranceway, his hand pressing gently on the youth's back, urging him forward. They entered the small area which opened up to a huge room filled with people, lights, sounds, and smoke.

However, where they stood a few people milled around. Some holding drinks, others talking to their companions or rocking gently to the rhythms that surrounded them. A quick glance around revealed a small room opening to the left. From what Clark could see, it was filled with soft cushions spread over the ground. A dim light revealed the few people who seemed to almost be dozing in the room. Some stared blankly into space... all looked peaceful. 

A few eyes followed the pair as they moved to the far side of the entrance. Suddenly Clark felt very self conscious, and he grasped his arms across his chest. Lex had been generous enough to clothe him for his first night out, but he wasn't prepared for what he had to offer. Frankly, he felt naked, even if he was almost fully clothed.

He wore simply a pair of black leather pants. They rested easily at his hips and weren't too tight. Surprising comfortable when he first tried them on. His torso was decorated in a see through, short sleeved, black mesh unbuttoned half way down his chest. Lex had told him he would be the hit of the scene. He was less then convinced.

Lex, on the other hand, looked perfectly comfortable- wearing his almost trademark black linen slacks and a deep purple silk shirt that, like Clark's, was left halfway undone, exposing the delicate skin of his neck and clavicle. The silken sleeves traveled down his arms leaving the cuffs undone at his wrists. 

Clark moved in closer behind Lex who had taken the lead through the mingling crowd. He couldn't help but feel that he was being checked out. _Maybe I'm just being overly paranoid..._

Eventually, Lex stopped his trek at a long make shift table. He reached forward, grabbing two brightly colored liquid vials from a young girl that passed by with a tray. She was surprised with the sudden hand, not seeing anyone next to her. He smiled and gave her a devilish wink before turning around to his companion.

"Here," He stated, holding out the tube to Clark, who was eyeing it with complete suspicion.

"_You never know how your body will react..."_

Clark's mother's voice rang through his head- his pesky conscious and always heeded warnings. Were they so justified? He was beginning to doubt.

"Lex, I--"

"Look, I need you to just relax. I won't let anything bad happen to you." He shoved the drink into the younger man's hands. He uncapped his own, put it against his lips, then downed it all in one fluid motion. He tossed the empty vial to the floor, reached to pull back the seal on Clark's, then folded his arms, waiting patiently, giving him that seductive smile. "Well?"

~*~

"Well what?"

"Could you atleast pretend to think about it," Clark entreated dolefully as he leaned against the locker doors next to Chloe. He tried giving her his best puppy dog eyes and most pleading frown. She wasn't falling for it.

She glanced over her armful stack of books entitled _Paranormal Farming Attacks in the Past Two Decades _and _Mythos and Folklore of Meteorite Research _as well as other highly classified 'research' material. She saw her friends forlorn expression and slammed her locker closed forceful with her shoulder.

"You know they're illegal."

"But Lex said--"

"Lex!" She cried out in exasperation, blowing a strand of blonde away from her pensive face. "Honestly Clark, I don't know what you see in him."

The dark haired boy shrugged lightly, taking a few books from his friend as they headed down the hallway.

"Come on, what else do you have to do on a Friday night," he prodded gently.

She shot him a cynical look, then gestured to the amount of books and papers the two of them were now carrying. He mouthed a small 'oh'.

"It just sounded like fun," he added softly.

"Fun?" She turned quizzically towards him, one eyebrow raised. "Do you know how many kids die each year in illegal raves? Drugs, overdoses... rapes... suffocation and exhaustion... they're dangerous! And frankly, going to an abandoned building in the midst of _nowhere _with _no _help around and the possibility of arrest doesn't sound like too much fun to me." She scrunched up her nose in disgust. "Besides, do you really want to hang out with a bunch of high, over-drugged, psychotic, sexed up teenagers packed in a small sweaty room with mind numbing music pounding in your brain?"

"Well..."

"Clark Kent! Wait till I tell your parents," she jested, opening the door to _The Tourch_'s office. 

"I wasn't planning on telling them."

This time it was Chloe's turn to mouth a questioning face of surprise. "My, my. Quite the rebel, aren't we. Really didn't think you had it in you."

She stared at him for awhile and Clark shifted uncomfortably under her scrutiny. Why was it that everybody had a set mold for him... an idea of who he was and who he wasn't. There was so much they didn't know about him, what made them an expert on how he could act.

"Promise me you won't go, Clark," she said finally.

He just nodded, breezing past her into the small room, his mind turning over in thoughts and frustrations.

Chloe followed him into the cluttered space, dumping a barrage of books, papers, and news articles onto her already overflowing work desk. She sighed loudly as she picked up a black and white photo of a local farmer standing next to a haggard old cow.

"What's that," Clark asked trying to break the uncomfortable silence that was settling in the air. He added his books to the war-zoned clutter already assembled on the desk.

Chloe crossed the room to her 'Wall of Weird', searching out for a few pushpins before adding her latest prize possession to the mass of papers.

"Meteoractic Milk. Strong bones, a healthy smile, and oh so much more." She turned to him and smiled. "Feel like coming with me for some late night snoop fest?"

He was silent for a split second. Lex was going to be picking him up tonight. Wasn't he looking for an excuse?

"Nah... sorry, Chlo. I got plans already." He returned her smile. "Maybe next time."

"Oh, a hot date," she smirked. "You'll have to tell me all about it!"

**__**

More to learn... Lesson III...

~*~

__

Reviews? The more you give, the quicker I write ~lol~ ;o)


	3. Lesson III ~ Know Your Friends

****

Lessons on Being Free   
by Hayla

~*~

..::**Lesson III**::..   
..::**Know Your Friends**::..

The music lulled quietly as an ethereal voice began to preside over the mass of waving hands and writhing bodies. Clark stood where he was, far enough away to observe everyone without unwanted attraction. He was trying his best just to blend in... to not make any kind of scene. Unfortunately for him, Lex wasn't as happy being a wallflower.

From the moment they entered, Lex owned the room, no matter what the size, or how ever large the crowd. He was in his element and had already gone off to mingle with a few young men in the corner, dragging the abashed dark haired boy with him. Clark had to fade into the background slowly as not to offend his host. He graciously smiled to Lex's new company, but quickly retreated as soon as there was a chance, finding a corner of his own to recollect and to let the atmosphere of his surroundings truly sink in..

Clark silently continued his unobtrusive observations, looking from one crowded end to the other and throughout the long hall. The flashing lights and electric neon pulses were making him feel slightly lightheaded. It hadn't helped that he had also let Lex convince him that 'Jungle Juice', as he called it, would help him relax. It wasn't working and Clark was still trying to understand the control Lex had over his actions.

"Looking for someone special?" Lex asked as he came up next Clark. The boy didn't respond. Lex frowned... when they entered, he had lost the boy's attention almost immediately. Lex had thought is was nothing but stimulation overload, but now he was completely ignoring him. This wouldn't do.

He leaned in closer over the dark haired youth's shoulder. Lex's lips lightly brushed the lobe of Clark's ear as he spoke nun to quietly. "Earth to Kent!"

Clark started, jumping a full foot in the air. "Jesus, Lex!"

It took him a few seconds to regain his composure before he shot Lex an angry glance, letting his hand rub the offended eardrum. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"You spaced out on me," he answered simply, a light chuckle escaping his throat. "Didn't know that was possible after only a couple drinks."

"Yeah... well," Clark turned once again to his interrupted observations of the bouncing crowd a few feet away. "I've never really drank before."

Lex raised an eyebrow, a slight prickle of satisfaction crawling up his spine. "So innocent," he muttered. 

"What was that?" Clark asked nonchalantly, without turning around.

"I said," Lex began a little more loudly, but his mind tugged him into another direction. His eyes raked past the boy to the throbbing mass. "Want to dance?"

"No." Clark said almost too quickly, betraying to his friend at once all of his anxiety he had felt from the very second Lex had invited him to the rave. He faltered for a moment before he recovered. "I was just looking for someone familiar. I don't recognize anyone."

He was covering... and Lex knew it. But he would play along, for now...

"You wouldn't," Lex snickered. "Most of these kids are from the surrounding towns. Rave travelers for the most part. It seems the majority of youth in local Smallville aren't too thrilled about the prospect of something so out of the ordinary." He paused, letting his gaze come to appreciate the young man in front of him. "Almost all..."

"Oh?" Clark glanced sideways to his companion. He still didn't understand the attraction. Perhaps he should have listen to Chloe in the first place. He wasn't sure he belonged here after all. "Why do they do it?"

"To be free and belong."

Clark stared blankly at the older boy.

Lex gently clasped his shoulder. He gave Clark a dazzling smile, liking the idea of teaching him the finer side of life. "These people follow these god-like djs and mixers like lambs led by a shepard. They travel with a rave in their local circuit and become part of, in a sense, a family." He gestured to the crowd and Clark watched the dancing bodies slowly becoming like one giant moving mass in his mind. Everyone in perfect sync and harmony with the whole.

Lex continued his narrative. "They are family. Lost in a society that misunderstands their intents and won't listen to their dreams or fears. They are found in each other, where it doesn't matter who you are... or where you come from." He could see he was striking a nerve as Clark hung on his every word. He leaned in closer, letting his arm slip through Clark's as they began to walk towards the throng.

"College kids, artists, jocks, gays, popularists, bible thumpers... everyone is welcome here." He looked to his friend. 

"You see, this is a modern day religion with deep seeded roots in the human spirit. They even have their own dogma."

"And what's that," Clark asked jokingly, avoiding his friend's eyes. "Drink up, dance hard, and die young?"

"You're missing the point," Lex sighed, looking away. Clark was putting up a defensive wall and was closing himself off to new possibilities_. But why? What nerve have I struck that scares you so?_ Was it that he didn't know how to let go? Didn't he ever, for once, lose himself to the absolute freedom of self indulgence? Lex would need to explain further.

"P.L.U.R."

"What was that?"

"P.L.U.R., Clark. Peace... love... unity... respect. That's what they live by. I think it's something we all could use a little of. Don't close yourself off before you understand. The music is created by a shaman who leads us all in an all inclusive journey. It's a 'come as you are' mentality where we don't have to worry about who we are or what other's think we are. The dancing is like a journey that anyone can undertake, and we all partake of it as equals.

"Even a spoiled rich kid and a working farm boy can find what they seek here. The question is, what are _you _looking for?"

~*~

"What did you say?"

"I said you're scared, Kent." Whitney tossed his football from one hand to the other, a smug grin spreading across his features. He cocked his arm back slightly and threw the brown ball a few feet away where it was easily caught by a teammate. He returned his attention to Clark.

"Face it, you're not really the type to crash a party like that. No offense or anything... but it's definitely not you."

"Oh," Pete chimed in, "and I suppose it's you?" It was supposed to be a defense, but came out badly.

The blond turned to the pair as they walked down the sidewalk outside the school. He smirked and tossed his hair away from his eyes, gesturing to himself as if to say, 'like you need to ask?'.

The boy smiled again, as if he hadn't just insulted either of them. "Don't even try going, Kent. You'll probably just embarrass yourself."

He turned and trotted away to meet up with his friends. Pete kicked a small stone in the jock's retreating direction. "Bastard..."

Clark just sighed deeply, silently walking with his best friend to the waiting buses. They quickly climbed the stairs and took a seat silently near the back. He had asked Lana if she wanted to go with him and Lex, but she declined his offer, saying there were still things to take care of at The Talon. She wanted to prove to Lex that he hadn't made a bad decision.

Someway or another, Whitney had gotten wind of Clark contemplating going to a rave and had considered it one of his primary duties to taunt the boy all day long. It hadn't helped Clark's situation either that he had asked Lana first, and of course she would have mentioned it to her boyfriend. The thought of any friendship between Whitney and himself was a fleeting one. Sure they were civil for civility's sake... but when it came to Lana, it was all out war. But still, Whitney's taunts echoed in his head...

__

"You? At a rave? Aren't you a little too much of a mama's boy to do something so... so normal_?"_

Fucking normal... before he knew it, the bus halted at his stop. He waved goodbye to Pete, who had given him a warning finger in return. He, like Chloe, didn't think it was a good idea to go. 

Clark shuffled his way through the short walk home, hands in pockets, head down in thought, feet kicking up dust... Wasn't that what he wanted? To be just like everyone else? To have fun... make mistakes... to just have a life beyond the one offered to him for Christ's sake...

He climbed the wooden steps, head bowed, brow furrowed. _I just want to have a little bit of fun for once..._ _just once..._

****

Taking a taste... Lesson IV...

~*~

__

It'll get more exciting... I promise ;o)


End file.
